criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Percival de Rolo
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Percy | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III See Percy's name capitalization clarification from Taliesin Jaffe on Twitter. | AKA = Percy No Mercy Percy Whitey (by Vax) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Fighter (Gunslinger) | Age = Early/mid-20sTaliesin Jaffe clarified that Percy is in his early/mid-20s. | Alignment = Neutral Good | Languages = | Status = Deceased | DeathEp = | DeathReason =Killed Shot by Anna Ripley while unconscious. | Place = Whitestone | Family = Father: Frederick Mother: Johanna Older brother: Julius Older sister: Vesper Younger brother: Oliver Younger sister: Whitney Youngest brother: Ludwig Youngest sister: CassandraFrom de Rolo genealogy with clarifications from Taliesin Jaffe. | Connections = The Briarwoods (enemies; slaughtered his family) | Profession = Tinkerer | Stats = true | StatsRef = Percy's level 12 stats were shown on .Percy's level 14 stats were shown on . | Level = 14 | Abilities = true | HP = 112 | AC = 18 | DC = 19 | Str = 12 | Dex = 22 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }} Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, better known as "Percy", was a human gunslinger and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Intro "Percy was the third child of seven children, born to a noble family who lived far to the north in the ancient castle of Whitestone. With so many siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Percy turned his attention to the sciences, engineering, and naturalism. One day, a mysterious couple, named Lord and Lady Briarwood, came to court. During a feast held in their honour, the Briarwoods violently took control of the castle, killing or imprisoning everyone who would stand in their way. Percy awoke chained in the dungeon, only to be freed by his younger sister. Together they fled, chased by the Briarwoods' men. As they ran, Percy's sister took several arrows to the chest and fell. Percy kept running, eventually jumping into a freezing river and floating unconscious to freedom. He did not remember waking up on a fishing boat. He barely remembered the next two years, as he slowly made his way as far south as possible. Then one night, Percy had a dream. A roaring cloud of smoke offered him vengeance against those who destroyed his family. When he awoke, Percy began to design his first gun." Character Information Because he was a gunslinger, Percy was the main long-ranged attack member of Vox Machina. He previously fought with his two guns, "The List", a six-barrel pepper-box, and "Bad News", a sniper rifle-esque device. The List has since been destroyed, and Percy acquired a new weapon from Dr. Anna Ripley and named it "Retort". Compared to the rest of the group, Percy was rather quiet. However, he had shown he could be quite persuasive in social situations and was somewhat of a strategist within the group, as seen in . Percy was a tinkerer, and as such often creates or modifies weapons with explosives in order to give both himself and a few of his teammates an edge in battle. He was known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex'ahlia to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. Backstory Percy was raised alongside his six siblings in Whitestone, where his branch of the de Rolo family ruled. Five years before events of the stream, the Briarwoods were invited in as guests, where they proceeded to seize control of Whitestone, murdering the de Rolos and those loyal to them. Percy was taken prisoner and tortured by Dr. Ripley. After Percy fled Whitestone with the help of his sister Cassandra, he wandered aimlessly before setting out to avenge his family. Percy then constructed his first gun, the List. On five of its six barrels he inscribed a target of his vengeance: Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood, Dr. Ripley, Sir Kerrion Stonefell, and Professor Anders. Percy tracked Dr. Ripley for a year until he made his way to Stillben, where he attempted to kill her. He was captured by Dr. Ripley's guards and imprisoned until he was freed by the rest of Vox Machina. Before the Stream Percy did not join the party until they rescued him from a prison cell in Stillben after his attempted murder of Dr. Ripley. With a well-aimed shot, Percy castrated one of the two trolls that were "attacking" Tiberius, and Vex'ahlia shot off the other. At some point Percy spent several months designing and making a bomb for Scanlan to use. On the same mission that Pike was killed on, the group encountered a shade-possessed royal family that had covered a glass dome ceiling with cloth to avoid being injured by the sun. Percy was able to damage the shades and force them out of their hosts by shooting holes through the glass dome and cloth, causing sunlight to come through. Percy at some point had to be a lawyer for Keyleth when she was thrown into prison. He did so well that he is considered to be the unofficial lawyer for the group. Percy is rather close to Keyleth, the two saying they love each other, though if that's familial love or more has yet to be seen. Percy constructed "Bad News" right before the stream started over the course of 5 months (most likely while Greyskull Keep was under construction). Percy's Crafted Items * "Arrow?" (Vex) * Bad News (himself) * Bomb (Scanlan) * Diplomacy (himself; worn on left handTaliesin Jaffe confirmed that Percy wears Diplomacy on his left hand.) * Entanglement Arrows (Vex) * Explosive Arrows (Vex) * Grappling Hook Arrow (Vex) * Grenade (himself) * The List (himself; a pepperbox firearm; destroyed by Scanlan) * Mask (himself) * Raven Skull Brooch (cast from a mold of the skull given by Keyleth; filled with sweet-smelling herbs; given to Vax'ildan) * Siege Arrow (Vex) * Special Staff (Keyleth) Magical Items: * Amulet of the Shield * Earring of Whisper (made by Tiberius) * Gauntlets of Missile Snaring * Hat of DisguiseProcured in ; received in . * Headband of Initiative (given to Vex'ahlia in ) * Ring of Lightning ResistanceProcured from Lady Delilah Briarwood in . Other Weapons: * Dragonslayer Longsword * Rapier +1 * Retort (pistol previously owned/created by Dr. Ripley) Quests Percy's main goal was to avenge his family's murder at the hands of the Briarwoods, something that is now accomplished. Percy had also reunited with his sister, Cassandra. He wanted to track down Anna Ripley, who was aiding the Briarwoods but escaped Whitestone while Vox Machina was distracted. Not only did he want revenge on her, but he also felt guilty for sparking her imagination to create firearms. Before he died, Percy forgave her, even after learning that she had produced multiple firearms and distributed the plans to other tinkerers. Vox Machina was able to kill her afterward. Abilities While Percy did not often use some of his abilities, he did tend to use damage enhancing abilities to increase the power of his shots. Firearm Enchantments * Fire Shot (one barrel of The List) * Ice Shot (one barrel of The List) Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Second Wind * Indomitable * Sharpshooter (Feat) Gunslinger Deeds * Deadeye * Trick Shot (including Head Shot) * Violent Shot * Quick Draw Magic Initiate Feat * Hex * Friends * Minor Illusion References Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:Slayer's Take Category:Whitestone